Flying Solo
by onceinalifetimechance
Summary: Clary Fray is not someone to mess with. She's had a horrifying life and when she reunites with Magnus, her life turns upside down because of the New York shadowhunters. Will she cope with it or will she run away? Did I also mention she has wings?
1. Chapter 1

Flying Solo

I cornered the demon. He hissed angrily. "What? You think you can beat me? Hah!

No way."

"Do you, I said slowly, pulling out some of the knives on my belt , "Know who I

am?"

"A pitiful mundane who thinks she can beat me?"

"No," I said walking slowly toward him," your worst nightmare." I flung myself

at him, knives slitting his throat. He gurgled. Trying to speak but only blood

came out. I took a knife and stabbed him in his chest. He fell over, dead. The

rain started pounding. I heard a soft clapping noise behind me.

Then footsteps. And jumping sounds. I step sided my attacker and ran at him.

Pushing him against the wall, I drew out my knife and held it to his throat.

"Not the best move," I said, taunting him. "Coming after me. But of course,

certainly not alone, hmm? I know your friends are out there," I said raising my

voice " and if they dare take a step closer I will slit goldilocks throat. "He

looked up at me through hooded eyes.

"What do you want," he said . "Nothing," I replied curtly." I saw you attacking me

and defended myself." I drew my knife back and let him go. He looked surprised,

but when I shoved him into an open ally where his friends were waiting he

grinned. I stopped but he continued walking into a corner and stopped. Turning

around, I could still see him smiling. His friends came out of the ally. Their

knives glistening in the moonlight.

"Did you really think we would let you go?" goldilocks asked.

"Not at all I said." I just thought it would be a little bit more exciting with

three against one, that's all." I drew my knifes out, getting ready to attack

when a voice stopped me in my path.

"Clary Fray," a cool, familiar voice greeted me. Turning around slowly, with a

smile on my face, I said," Hello Magnus."

"It's been too long since I saw you." he said, circling me. "Why are you here?"

"Business ," I said watching him, my eyes still on goldilocks and his friends."

I've been told that there is another...one of me around here. I've come to

kill it."

Magnus raised his eyes. "I thought you were never going to come back," I

shrugged." I have other reasons Magnus, but I don't trust goldilocks and his

friends."

Goldilocks finally had enough of me. "My name isn't goldilocks!," he yelled,"

it's Jace."

"Yeah and mines Clary. I could think of better times to meet you though." Jace

raised the knives out of his pocket.

"Clary," Magnus said warningly. "Chill Magnus. I'm not going to hurt him." I

responded. Magnus looked around at my back. "How are your wings? Still white and

fluffy?" I hissed at him. "Wait, wings?" Jace asked. "How does she have wings?" I

turned to him. "How? How do I have wings? Because I'm a freaking fallen angel!

That's how." Jace and his friends looked at me in horror.

"Those...those don't exist." The girl whispered.

"No angel has ever been kicked out of heaven before," the dark haired boy added.

"Magnus, looks like you have some explaining to do." I said sourly.

"You'll have to help by showing them your wings," he said smirking. I hissed

at him again but slowly let my wings unfold from beneath my skin. All eyes

grew bigger as my wings expanded.

"Not white and fluffy Magnus." I said crossing my arms.

"Not at all" he said," they are black and fluffy." I rolled my eyes. I jumped

upwards and letting my wings do the work, landed on top of the building, a

hundred feet off the ground.

"See you at your house Magnus and you'll have to do the explaining. I did my

part." I jumped away from the building, gliding In the air without any effort.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN. I do not own the Mortal Instruments**

Chapter 2

When Magnus got back with the shadowhunters, my wings were already folded against my skin and I was lounging on the couch. "Took you long enough" I said sharply as they walked into the apartment. 'Not everyone can fly like you, Clary dear," Magnus replied.

The black haired boy looked at me for a few moments before his eyes stretched in horror. "You-you're the one in the books. The one thing the Clave fears most." His voice was filled with horror and his hand reached for his blade. I smiled wickedly. "Very nice black. Very nice. That's me and don't even think of trying to kill me because if you do, I'll tear you apart. Get that Goldilocks?" I called over to Jace. You could literally see the steam coming out from his head. I laughed at him as he yelled" It's Jace! Not Goldilocks!" I shrugged my shoulders." My names Alec" blackie said quietly. I nodded at him and turned to Magnus as he started to speak. "I'm going to use the agreement now, Clary." "What agreement?" Jace asked curiously. "I helped her control her wings with my spells," Magnus began," If I hid her wings, she would do me 7 favors, because it took 7 spells to help control her wings." I got up." Now that they know everything Magnus," I said" I'll be going to my room." And with that I left. Down the hall I went, to the left and into…the locked room. "What the hell Magnus?" I screamed down the hallway. I heard him laughing at me and someone running down the hallway. Jace came out of the living room with a key in his hand. "I believe this is for you," he said, suppressing laughter. I snatched them from his hands and thrust the key into the lock. I threw the keys back at him and opened the door. The rain immediately started coming down. Thunder boomed and lighting flashed throughout the room. Jace stared into the room with amazement. "How..?" he started but was interrupted by the pounding of footsteps. Alec and his sister came running down the hall with Magnus walking calmly behind them. "How did this happen Magnus?" The girl asked with amazement, staring into the room. "Magic, Izzy. She loves the rain so I put some spells on the room. Every time she enters it rains." Magnus shrugged." She feels protected by it and she barely ever feels protected." Jace turned to me. "So what happened to you? Story has it that you turned on the Clave and killed almost all of them. Why?" I gritted my teeth. I really didn't want to talk about that. I went on a rampage in the period of time. "They threatened to kill everyone that I cared about if I didn't do what they wanted. They thought I would do evil things with my power. They were right. They killed everyone that I loved except for Magnus. I could only save him in time. So I killed almost all of them except for one." "Ahhh. " Jace said." That's why they said if we saw you to either kill you or take you to them." I glared at him. "You better not try either of those things. Any of you," I said to them. "Now leave. I need to get ready." "For what?" Magnus asked, confused. "Clubbing. I'm going to take a few demons down with me while I'm here. I grinned and slammed the door on them."

**I am really sorry for the short chapter. I am in a hurry so please forgive me. I will make the next chapter longer. Promise. Reviews are appreciated! Have a good easter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hey you guys who like my story! I am really excited because this is my first fanfic and I don't think I'm doing horrible (right?). I love to write what comes off the top of my head and I don't care if some people might not like it! This is my favorite story I'm working on right now so those of you who like my work, watch out for more of my stories! This is my favorite chapter so enjoy it please! Suggestions for the next chapter are welcomed, too!**

**I do not own the Mortal Instrument characters. They belong to Cassandra Clare **

I stepped into the living room with my short mid-thigh dress on, my hair in tight bun with a few strands of hair loose, and my feet in black pumps. I looked really good. Jace's eyes nearly popped out of the sockets when he saw me. "You look….amazing," he choked out. I smirked at him and said "Of course I do. I always look good." He recovered from his daze quickly. He gave me a quick grin. "Well not as good as I do." "Thanks," I said dryly. He just smirked.

"Shall we go now?"

"No," Magnus said. " We still have to talk about the agreement." I sighed. "Okay. What must I _not _do?"

"You," he said slowly, as if I were a toddler, "must not ever hurt Alec, Isabelle,_ and_ Jace." "I don't know about Jace but I won't hurt Alec and Isabelle." Magnus glared at me. "Promise," he insisted. I sighed.

"I promise will not hurt Alec, Isabelle, _and_ Jace. I swear it on…your life, Magnus. I swear it on your life." He nodded at me. "Let's go now Magnus. I desperately need to hurt something right now and I'm pretty sure you don't want it to be you. And I have to do a little…work. You people better not get in my way tonight unless I need you to. I'll be meeting a…'friend' tonight." I was getting excited now. I haven't killed New York demons in forever. They usually put up a good fight. And I just loved meeting with Clave members too.

"Which friend will you be seeing?" Magnus asked curiously.

"Maryse Lightwood." Jace, Izzy, and Alec looked astonished. (**AN: Maryse sent a fire message to Clary before the book began. Just wanted to make that clear. Also another reason she came to New York)**

"Our mother?" Alec asked.

"Yes. Do you know any other Maryse Lightwood?" They shook their heads. "I thought not. Now I'm leaving. If you guys want to come, I suggest you head out the door. Now Magnus and Co." I barged past Magnus and went outside into the cool evening breeze. They all filed out behind me. I spread my wings and stretched so they would be ready for flight. "Who's riding with Magnus and who's riding with me?"

"I'm riding with Magnus," Alec said quickly and blushed as soon as he said it. "Me too," Izzy piped up.

"I'll ride with Clary," Jace said, grinning evilly.

"Do not cause trouble Jace," Magnus said. "Wouldn't dream of it," was the reply he got. I shook my head and took Jace's hand. Before he could make some sarcastic remark I took off into the air.

It was a quick 5 minute ride and as soon as we landed I took my hand out of Jace's. I suddenly found myself longing for his warm hand in mine again. I shook my head. I would not think about Jace in that way. He was completely breathless. "That was so cool," he finally breathed out. I shrugged and with a wink at the person at the door I walked into Pandemonium. Jace hurried to catch up to me.

"Be ready Jace," I said quietly to him and walked away into the crowd. I sat down at the bar waiting for Maryse. I had brought my blades in the thigh sheaths that I wore. The spiked ring I wore on my finger was filled with poison. I watched as Jace went into the dance floor with some of the sluts that hung around here. A quick tap on my shoulder woke me from my thoughts. I turned. "Maryse." I greeted. "Come along," was all she said to me. I followed her into the back room and stood in front of her as she sat down at a table. "What do you want Maryse?" She looked at me thoughtfully. "You're wanted. I'm here to make a deal with you from the Clave. Sign a treaty saying that you'll stop killing and the Clave will stop trying to kill you.'

"Hmmm," I said pretending to think. "Play safe or dangerous? I think…dangerous. I won't sign any treaty."

"Then you've left me no choice." She pulled out a gun and pointed it at me. "Uh-uh," I said shaking finger at her. I flashed out of the room with my awesome angel speed and grabbed Jace from the dance floor. I sped back and held him front of me. I slipped a knife out of one of the sheaths and put it gently on his throat, but still hard enough to think it was very close to cutting the skin.

"Go ahead Maryse. Shoot me now." She sighed and put the gun back into her pocket. "You always play hard to get, Clary." She said. I pulled my knife away and whispered into Jace's ear "I'm sorry. I just can't allow myself to die."_ Even if I do love you. _I shook myself. I do not love Jace. I lifted my arm away from him and let him go. He stepped away. "What's going on?" he asked. "She won't sign the treaty to keep everyone safe. I can't shoot her because if I do it will be at you." Maryse said, frustrated. I turned away. "My job here is done." I said. "See you." I quickly walked out the door and went to find Magnus.

When I found Magnus, he was dancing away. I was about to go tap on his shoulder when someone tapped mine. I turned around.

"You want to dance with me?" Jace asked, looking down at me.

**A cliffy! If you want to read more I ask that I get at least 4 reviews! I'm not trying to be wicked, but I knew I just had to do that with this chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN Thank you for those reviews! I do not own the Mortal Instruments **

**this is one of my fav chapters!**

_Previously: "Do you want to dance with me?" Jace said, looking down at me._

I froze. My heart was telling me _YES! YES! YES!_ But my mind was telling me that I couldn't become attached to him and dancing with him would make me not ever want to leave him.

"Yes," I blurted out. His golden orbs for eyes glowed. But with what? He took my hand in his and led me away. Magnus turned around at that exact moment. He smiled at me and turned back to his dance party. A slow song started to play immediately. I frowned. Jace stopped and turned toward me. I put my arms around his neck while his hands found their place at my waist.

"I'm sorry," I apologized. "I really didn't want to kill you but I couldn't die." He shrugged, but I could see that it still bothered him. "Why didn't you sign the treaty? You could have been at peace with the clave." I sighed. "If I signed the treaty I wouldn't be free anymore. They would put me in chains and would make me us my powers for them. I don't want that. They would start to kill everyone that…I was friends with."

I leaned my head on his chest. His body tensed up. "By everyone, would that include me as well?" "Yes, but I won't let that happen. I promised Magnus I'd keep you safe and that's what I plan to do. His body relaxed." I know that Magnus waited for you," Jace said. "Every time I would go over there he would continuously keep looking at the window. Sometimes Alec would even come home because of you." I sighed. "I missed him, I really did. When I last saw him I told him I would come at the greatest time of need. He never needed me that much until now. I'm guessing that's because of you shadowhunters. I shouldn't of come, Jace. I really shouldn't of. But he needed me so badly that I had to. But I'm going to leave soon. It's just too dangerous for me here. The clave will find me. I'm sure of it. I just can't bring myself to leave yet."

_Because of you._ No! Stop thinking about him like that! I pulled away from him. His eyes were filled with so much intensity that I almost had to look away.

"What's your full name Jace?" I asked softly. He looked at me, surprised. "Jonathan Christopher Herondale. Jace is just a nickname for my initials…" I was no longer listening after I heard Herondale. _No. No. Not him._ I remembered Stephan Herondale clear as day. The only Clave member I left alive because he had pitied me. And now I was in love with his son. "I-I have to leave," I stuttered, backing away. "Don't follow me." I said and turned away. I glanced back at him. His face was filled with hopelessness and confusion. I turned back around and shook my head.

I sat at the bar alone. I really needed to do something. Badly. Someone tapped my shoulder and I turned. There, behind me, was a butt-ugly demon grinning at me hungrily. "Hey babe, want to go somewhere private?" he smirked at me. I giggled. "Lead the way hot stuff." I almost barfed then.

I plastered a fake smile on to my lips and followed him into the room. He swung the door shut and locked it. Oh great. Now he is actually going to try to put up a fight. He turned to me and ran. Pinning me up against the wall, he kissed me. Straddling him with my legs, I pulled him closer. His hands reached under my dress and onto my dress. It was at that moment I pulled out my knife and slit his throat. He fell back, dead. I pulled my dress down and shook my head head in disgust. Behind me i heard a rustling noise. I glanced back but saw nothing. Keepong myself alert, I walked out of the room and back towardthe bar. Right when I sat down someone tapped my shoulder and whispered,"Killed one yet?"

"Why yes Magnus, I have." I grinned at him when I turned around. He smiled back."I'm taking Alec and izzy home. You're in charge of jace. I think you should gethim home soon too last I saw, he was partying with a few girls. I do t wantunknown women in my household." he winked at me and walked away. I sighed. I did not want to take Jace home. I stood up and began to search for Jace. And there he was partying with a few girls on the dance floor. I shook myself andbegan to walk up behind him."If you don't stop flirting with these girls and get outside, I'll shred you." I told him, leaning down to his ear. He spun around in surprise."Oh, it's you." he seemed a little dazed."Come on," I urged." We're leaving. Now.""K," he mumbled and followed me as I turned and left."Where are we going?" he asked. "Home," I replied."You know what I don't get?" he said."What," I snapped, irritated. "Why you do what you do. I saw you in the back room." I took his hand." Look Jace I'm not proud of what I do, but I do it. I know what I'm doing and I do it no matter what I have to give up." I spread my wings."Hold on,"I said and took off. When we reached Magnus's house, I let go of Jace's hand and ran inside the house.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I do not own the Mortal Instruments. **

I slammed the door to my room shut. Damn Jace Herondale. Why must he be the one I am having feelings for? I took off my clothes as the rain pounded on, harder because of my frustration. I stepped into the shower in the bathroom and let the rain pour down on me. I washed the blood and dirt off of me along with my hair and went to find some clothes. I found a pair of jean short shorts and a purple tank top. I walked out of my room to go get coffee and when i got to the kitchen I found jace sitting there staring at the floor. I made my way around him and to the coffee machine.

When I took out a cup from a nearby cabinet he finally whispered "Why? Why would you do something like that?" I stopped shocked by his sudden speaking. "Why would I do what?" I asked.

"Why would you put me in front of you?"

I sighed. "Jace," i started but he interrupted.

"No," he said." No excuses. I want the real truth."

"I needed some way to bring Maryse down. I needed her to be weak. So in order to do that I had to use you."

"You risked my life," he said voice rising," to save yours? To insure that you were to live but not me"? He took a step forward.

"Jace I do what I have to do! I can't die. You..." I stopped because he started to walk toward me.

"-?" I began as he reached me. He leaned toward me and said" I find your life more important than mine too." then his lips crashed down on mine. His hands held my waist and mine went to his hair. His lips were soft and he smelled of sunshine and fresh apples. His tongue gently touched my lips and I parted my lips slightly. His tongue flashed into my mouth as he picked me up and placed me on the counter, still holding my waist and my hands never leaving his hair. He moaned as I gently bit his bottom lip. I broke the kiss, leaning backwards for air. He began butterfly kisses down and up my neck. I moaned then, causing him to smile against my throat. I pulled his head back.

"I do what I have to do,"I began whispering, "To keep myself alive and safe. Maybe even you, Jace." . He leaned closer to me. "As long as I am with you," he breathed," I will always be alive."

He leaned back in for another taste of my lips. I met him greedily, wanting more. I wrapped my legs around him and he held me tightly as he lifted me off the counter. Carrying me into his room, the guest room, he kicked the door open. Kicking it shut again, he brought me over to the bed. Gently laying me on the bed, he was on top of me once more. I leaned back for air and he started kissing my temples, nose, lips, eyes, and forehead. He finally stopped when he needed air as well. panting he rolled off of me and laid to the side of me. His arm guided me toward him and to his side, which I curled up into. "I love you," he whispered," forever and always. You are mine, Clarissa Fray. You are mine."

"You are all I ever wanted Jace." I snuggled closer to him and he held me tightly. I felt as if I were going to drop dead at any second. I fell asleep with Jace whispering in my ear," Mine forever, Fray."

* * *

Jace slept peacefully beside me with his arm still around me In a protective gesture. I sighed and snuggled closer to his chest. After a few minutes of enjoying the feeling of being loved, I slipped out of his arms. I stepped out of his room and quietly stepped into the hall. But apparently not quiet enough.

"Where have you been?" Magnus. "Nowhere?" I replied. "You were with Jace weren't you?" I blushed. "Oh my god you were? Did you sleep with him?" "Shut up Magnus!" I hissed. "You're like a little girl! And yes, I did sleep with him! Do not tell anyone or I will come in your room at night and cut off-"

"Okay!" he said. "I won't tell."

"Good," I said and walked into my room. The rain began to pound when I came in. I relaxed and went into the dry section of the room. My notebook was still where I left and I sat down. Filled with ways to kill every demon that I had fought, it was my most valuable treasure. I sighed and tucked it away into one of my empty drawers. I put my head on the table and closed my eyes. I was struggling for the first time. I had always been so sure of myself and now? I didn't even know what I would do today. I was lost.

_Oh Jace, what have you done to me?_

I got up and laid down on my bed. He would die because of me. I will be the cause of his death. I have way too many foes. If he does die beacause of me I will never forgive myself. _So protect him stupid._ A voice in my head said. "_I was going to,"_ I replied indignantly in my mind. I sighed to myself. Now i was going crazy. Great.

Just wait world. I need a break. A little time feeling loved can't hurt too much. Right? I shook my head. Relax, Fray. You can do this. You can handle love and your postition in the world.

_You can do this Fray. You can do this._


	6. Chapter 6

**AN**

When I woke up I was not alone.

"Did you really think you could get away?" Jace murmured in my ear. I turned to

him and was about to start speaking when his lips crashed down on mine. I moaned

and he smiled against my lips. I pushed him off of me and got up. He tackled me

back down and held me down while I struggled hopelessly against him. I finally

gave up and let him win. He grinned and his lips came down softly on mine. I

pushed back against him and we switched places. I leaned away from our kiss and

he followed me. I sat in his lap and listened to him breath.

"I have to leave," I said, scrambling out of our embrace.

"Why?" he wined," can't you stay a little bit longer?"

"No," I said. "Now listen to me. You can't show that you care for me in public.

You have to pretend that I'm nothing more than a friend. You can't kiss me in

public. Okay?"

"Fine," he grumbled," but at home you're mine?"

"I'm yours," I promised. He grinned and leaped out of bed.

"A shower then?" he asked, his eyes twinkling mischievously.

"For me, not you." I pushed him out of the room and closed the door. I heard him

sigh and walk away. I grinned and went into my bathroom.

Jace went around acting as if nothing had happened to us. His acting skills were

phenomenal. He regarded me coolly even though his amber eyes were full of love.

When I had everything I needed done, he took me back home. Even though his arm

moved toward mine almost every minute, he kept his cool. But when we walked into

Magnus's house, he pushed me against the wall and kisses me fiercely. He

leaned back and said," I've been waiting to do that all day." he grinned and let

me go. I started to walk to Magnus's room when he took hold of my hand. I looked

at him curiously. What was he doing? He nodded.

"Please continue," he said. Well then. I continued going to my room when I

sensed something.

"Raziel," I hissed taking my hand out of Jace's and barging through the door.

There was Raziel, holding a knife to Magnus's throat. I took my knives out of my

sheathes.

"Clarrissa. It's been too long."

"Not long enough," I hissed. "Let Magnus go."

"Why? I believe you have a debt to pay and I'm here to collect it."

"And what favor might that be?"

"You are needed back where you came from," he said." I've become quit lonely

being a sole assassin. I need my partner back.

"No! I left that place for good. I won't do it. I work solo."

"Then I guess poor Magnus won't be able to live." he said making the knife

tighter on his throat.

"No, I think you won't be able to live," and before I even finished my sentence

I had already slit his throat. He fell to be ground, blood pouring from us

throat. I ran to Magnus," are you okay?"

"Fine," he coughed back at me. I sighed.

"An assassin? You were an assassin?"

Uh oh. Jace. I turned around.

"I still am an assassin. I just work without a partner."

He stood there still in shock." I don't kill people for fun jace. I kill them

because they work with demons. They're too dangerous. That's part of the reason

I came back here. I need to find the person who mixing in with my demons."

"Your demons?"

Oh no. There it goes. My cover blown. "The demons are the reason I'm here. I was 20 when I started working for the assassination network.

I was their top assassin. I...worked well in the association. But people became

jealous of me. When we went on an assassinated mission to find a greater demon, I was the one assassinated. I died when I was 21. I didn't exactly go to heaven. The demons were pleased with my work. They brought me back as a fallen angel. I hurt a lot of people. I had Magnus help me become who I am today. The Clave became obsessed with me and you know the rest of that story." He stared at

me. I finally couldn't stand it and more and raced out of the room. I heard

Jace call me but I kept running to my room. My wings came out and I jumped from

my balcony. Well almost jumped. Someone grabbed me and pulled me in. "What do

you think you're doing?" Magnus said.

"I'm leaving Magnus. I came for you, you didn't need my help, and I'm done here.

Plain and simple."

"You're just leaving because of Jace. Give him a chance. You won't endanger him

any more than he is already in. He loves you more than life. I've read his mind.

Whenever he sees you he sees a person he never wants to leave. You are his life.

Give him that. He's been alone forever. Please." I sighed and let my wings get

back in there place on my back.

"Okay, Magnus."

"Don't act like that. I know you love him too." I sighed and walked out the

door. I went to jaces room. I opened the door a crack to see jace asleep on the

bed. I crept over to the bed and laid down beside him. I curled into him and his

arms covered me.

"Please," he breathed." don't ever leave me. I don't care what you are. You r

mine, Clarrissa. You are mine." I didn't answer but I turned to face him. He swept

me in a kiss, so longing that I gave in to him. He pulled at my waist wanting

everything off. I slowly gave him what he wanted. He sighed with anticipation.

I awoke when jace started to mumbled in my ear." Don't look now. But we have

company" I opened one eye to see Magnus and Alec watching us in wonder. I

groaned. "If you're going to watch someone, Magnus, I suggest it's not me. Cause

I'll kick your ass." Alec looked like he was going to say something but Magnus

cut him off.

"It's my house, Max, and I'll do want I want in it."

"Well is that so? I said," if you do what you want why don't u take Alec to your

room and do what you want? Hmmm?" I smirked at them. Alec turned a shade of red

that was so dark I didn't know it existed." well, I, I I," Magnus sputtered.

"Get out of the room Magnus. Before I do what I want with both of you. And that

will end up a bloody mess." They scramble out of the room and slammed the door

shut.

"Clary?" Jace asked," I will have to use that in the future."

"Just don't use maximum. I hate my full name."

"I think it is perfect," he murmured, kissing me down and up my neck," just like

you."

"I am far from perfect. I am the worst person to walk this earth to fall in love with."

"Too late," he said in between kisses," I already fell, hard."

"Figures," I muttered and he laughed. I rolled out of bed and away from his kisses. He protested.

"Where you going? We have like 10 more minutes till Magnus comes and gets us for breakfast."

"No. I have a few errands to run. Won't be going to breakfast." And with that I left his room.


End file.
